


sσmвєr's stαsh

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, this is for a test mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Small pieces of writing I'll never finish :,D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 10 Things I Wish I Could've Said

### 10 Things I Wish I Could’ve Said

#### 10

Roses in a bouquet I gave you 3 million years ago  
A blossoming shade of red that only rivaled the one on your lips and  
The content sigh you breathed and the  
Hearty laugh you gave me that  
Made me feel whole and loved

#### 9

Pages of a neverending story that we used to read to each other every night  
My tired yawns as you flipped the page and chuckled  
The comforting smell of the sheets and the  
Way our pillows used to feel like clouds when I was with you  
Even though they were the crappy ones I got from that dollar store around the Block

#### 8

O’ clock every night as we stared up at the stars  
And we sang a song only we knew  
Melodic and mysterious and  
It almost seemed as if we were the only people in the world  
If only for a moment

#### 7

Songs in that playlist you sent me while you were gone  
I looped it for hours and hours, listening to every single word until they were Etched into my memory  
I still remember that distinct  
“do-re-mi-do”  
Just like the way you used to dance  
Hips swaying and hands waving  
Singing in that angelic voice of yours

#### 6

Times we argued  
Who knew words could pierce as hard as needles?  
Your cyanide-laced tongue screeched like a busted record player as it  
Slowly shattered my rose-tinted glasses,  
The shards producing a flow of scarlet as they lodged themselves in my hands

#### 5

Messages I found on your phone that changed everything  
The way you talked to her just like you talked to me  
The way she laughed and asked when I would leave  
The way you promised that I would be gone soon  
The way I threw your phone across the room in a rage  
The way I sat there and sobbed for the whole day


	2. France And Gregory Go To An Abandoned Diner With Jam, Eeemer Old, and Owliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shitty unfinished drabble. Jamie, Emerald, and Oliver's backstories are being fixed, so I might never finish this.

“So.” Jamie stared at the duo before him, starved for words to even explain the sight. A robot with a tv set for (its? His? He didn’t know) head cocked his head. The robot didn’t seem to notice the fluorescent blue goop dripping from its screen. It was starting to pool on the table, and Jamie could only wonder what the waiters would’ve done if they were still alive. Meanwhile, a tiny bird was perched on the robot’s head, preening itself with seemingly no care in the world. 

They were sitting in an abandoned diner that Jamie used to visit all the time. It almost didn’t seem abandoned, and if not for the light coat of dust on the tables, chairs, and booths, one could imagine that it just closed for the day. Jamie looked out of the window, immediately noticed how the sky was now pitch-black, and- Fuck, did they seriously stay here for an entire day in awkward silence?  
When the robot came up to him and started talking about his sister, who he apparently looked a lot like (he really couldn’t see the resemblance), the demon decided to hear him out. Hecate was an absolute bitch, but whatever, he still wanted to know how she was doing nowadays.

He _needed _to know.__

__The demon opened his mouth to speak but closed it. After a moment’s pause, he finally came up with something to say. “Who are you and what do you want?”_ _

__The robot sighed and slouched. Some of its blue goo dripped onto its slightly blue-stained lab coat. “We believe that you know something about a girl named Yuki Kojima. My name is Frog, and my colleague, who is currently on my head-” Although the robot’s expression was fixed into an unwavering frown, it seemed to roll its eyes. “-is named Dr. Greg Greg.” The bird stopped its preening for a second to nod._ _

__Jamie paused for a moment. Something about the name “Yuki” triggered memories, but he couldn’t remember them clearly. That was besides the point though. Did the robot, whose name was Frog, for fuck’s sake, just call his pet bird his _colleague? _Oh, and was the bird named Dr. Greg Greg? This robot was at a whole new level of being bad at names.___ _

____“Hold on, Kojima?” Oliver, who Jamie almost forgot was still in the booth with him, perked up at the name. “We might know her.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s Oliver, my boyfriend.” Jamie pointed at the angel, who was too busy playing with Emerald’s tail to notice. Emerald didn’t seem to care either, her snout buried in a book. Puffs of smoke swirled around her cigarette. Wasn’t smoking not allowed in diners? “I’m Jamie, and the dragon is Emerald.”_ _ _ _

____“I see.” The bird replied. Wait, replied? Did the bird just talk, or was the weed finally kicking in? “I’m sorry, but we mustn’t waste any time. You see, my colleague, Fr-” The bird hesitated. “Sorry, what was your name again?”_ _ _ _

____“Frog.” Frog groaned, his voice staticy and hoarse, but he seemed to be used to it._ _ _ _

____“Yes, my colleague, Frances, and I need to talk to Miss Kojima. It’s a matter of life or death.” Frog seemed ready to lunge out at the bird, and if not for his lack of arms, might’ve actually done so. Oh right, the robot also had no arms, which was exceptionally weird considering how the labcoat he wore had seams closing the arm-holes. How could he have gotten them sewn shut without arms?_ _ _ _

____“Life or death, eh?” Emerald mumbled, not even looking up at the two. Her cigarette lolled in her mouth, and Jamie wondered how it never managed to fall out. “Sounds important.”_ _ _ _

____“It is. Frances’ battery is slowly depleting, and if he doesn’t make it to a power source soon, he might be shut down forever.” The doctor banged one of his wings on Frog’s tv, which made it display a stylized drawing of a depleting battery on its screen. The icon beeped frantically and flashed an alarming shade of red. “Miss Kojima is the only person we know of that owns a power source compatible with Frances'.”_ _ _ _

____Oliver sucked air into his teeth and winced. “Oh, see, that’s the problem.”_ _ _ _


	3. The Edgelords Have A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up the pacing in this one.

“So… lemme get this straight.” Kris sighed and slammed her elbows on the table. She winced, realizing that she slammed them a bit too forcefully. A single card from the card deck haphazardly placed at the edge of the table fell. Her eyes darted towards the card for a moment before they focused on Orion15 and Orion51. “You’re the same person?”

They were all sitting on Orion15’s (rather long) couch, and Orion15 was starting to wonder if sticking it up to NASA was really worth having to sit with a fucking lizard person. Sure, the lizard person was him, so it was unlikely that he would bring any harm to him. Damn 9/11 causing lizard-people.

“Correct.” Orion15 took a sip of his coffee. It was heavily sugared, and almost looked like milk with how watered-down it was. Orion51 rolled his eyes. Who even liked coffee? Well, besides his alter-self. Tea was the superior drink. “My, uh…” The lizard scrambled for words to describe the human. They hadn’t exactly given each other creative nicknames, so it was hard to differentiate between the two. “Human-me broke into Area 51 and found a device that would let me - uh, him - hop between universes.”

“Yep.” Orion51 took a sip of his tea, and the amount of sugar that was in it nearly made him gag. God, was it all just sugar? ...Why did it taste so good? “Hey, can I get another cup? I don’t know how anyone can consume this much sugar in one sitting.”

“Deal with it. I’m not brewing another cup.” Kris grabbed the card from under the table and tried to place it back on the table as inconspicuously as possible. Instead, the entire deck fell.

“Eh, nevermind. I think I’m fine with this tea anyway.” The human took another sip before carefully setting it down. He didn’t want Kris to knock it over, but the tea was piping hot. He grimaced at the strong aftertaste of vanilla and sweetness that lingered. He definitely was going to get diabetes after he finished it. 

“...Anyways, as much as I’d like him to stay here, we need to get him back to his universe.” Orion15 wiped his glasses on his shirt, which hung loosely from his gangly frame. The glasses longed to break at every wipe, and judging from the duct tape practically covering them, already did. Many times.

“Wait, does that mean I get to go home too?” Kris slammed her elbows on the table again, this time spilling coffee and tea all over it in her excitement. She barely batted an eye at the mess of liquid now pooling on the wood. “So, your plan?”

“Oh right! The plan!” Orion15 paused for a moment and rested a talon at his chin. “The plan…”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you don’t have a plan.” Kris chuckled. Orion51 laughed as well, only to realize that he would probably do the same. He cut off his laugh with a sharp inhale. Fuck.

“Haha, yeah.” Orion15 sucked in his breath between his teeth and winced. He twiddled his fingers - wait, talons. He had talons. 

“Unless…” Orion15 pushed the bridge of his glasses like an anime character and smiled, the corners of his mouth at each ear. Hold up, he didn’t have ears either. Whatever, it didn’t matter, the expression would still give Orion51 nightmares.

“Unless what?” Orion51 cocked an eyebrow, and both his alter-self and Kris jumped. He hadn’t talked for a while. Wait, no. Orion51’s eyes widened, realizing something. “Oh no. No, nope, don’t even think about it.”

“It’s the only way!” Orion15 slammed his cup of coffee on the table, some of the liquid getting on his shirt. The lizard didn’t seem to care that scalding hot liquid was now on his chest. Damn. “You should know, you’re literally me!”

“O-ouch, fuck.” A few seconds after splashing his coffee all over himself, Orion15 recoiled and clawed at his chest. His serious expression turned into one of pain. Ooh, Orion15 was glad that he wasn’t him. Well, that particular iteration of him in that particular situation at least. “Can someone throw a towel at me or something?”

Kris summoned a towel from behind the couch and threw it at Orion15’s face. “I’m not getting you another shirt. You always spill coffee on them, and you need to learn your lesson.”

“You guys are mean.” Orion15 sighed, and dabbed the towel at his chest, not actually removing any of the liquid. The scent of shitty dollar store coffee wafted around the room. “Anyways, where was I?”

“Your terrible idea.” 

“Ah, right! Hey, me. You’ll have to jump into a volcano in order to get back to your universe.”

“H-hold on.” Kris dropped her fierce expression, and she seemed worried - no, scared - for once. She laughed nervously. “I probably misheard, but did I hear you say that we have jump into a fucking volcano in order to go home?”

“No, you didn’t.” Orion15’s voice regained its bubbly-ness and cheer, greatly contradicting the subject matter at hand. “You see, you guys aren’t exactly in another universe.”

“Then where are we?” Orion15 threw his coffee-stained towel above Kris’ head, and she dodged it masterfully. 

“Your physical form is still in the machine you used to get here.”


	4. Happy Being Not Alive Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh golly, you must be so confused!” The brightly-colored mare neighed and threw her mane back. “Hey, my name is [̡̡̼̦̹̤̬̗̮̰̦̣̳̔̃̄ͤṞ̖̞͕̥̋ͥ̑͒͐ͭ̐͌͐ͤͣ̒̊̅͘͝E̵̾̅̉̓̊ͨ͛̔̔ͩ̈̃͊̎̌͟҉̢͕̠̭̩D̩͈͇̰̋ͥͨ̀̔͛̚͢͡A̵̸̡͚͇̞͔̠̘̠͕͉̹̺̖͈͉̰͉͇̜̬̐͋ͧ̅̐̔̓̏͌̒ͮͨ̂̐ͮ͠C̴̷̢͎͔̹̟̳͙ͩͤͭ̏ͬ̉̿ͥ̈́͌̏̚͜͟T̵̶͕̺̜̲̤̬͕̠͔͇̖̪͖͈̻̯̠̋̊ͫ̆̒̽͛͊͋͆ͧ͑͗̊ͫ͘͜͞E̷̢̫͓͚̩͉̘̠͉̲̳̻̬̒͒͌̇̔̃̔͆̾ͮ͜D͕̪̻͕̯̹͔̠̞͕̠̹ͬͣ̾̀́ͧ̎́ͣ̅̂̚͠]̶̱̯̗̳͖̳̭̣͓̠̺͈̩̲͌̌ͮ̃̄͘͟ͅ, and you’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangs is an old character, and since I actually killed him off irl due to his uselessness to the plot, I decided to kill him off in-universe as well. I decided to bring him back just this once because I'm a sucker for meta.
> 
> I may actually end up creating a full-on series/finish this chapter later, so keep your eyes peeled!

When Fangs imagined death, he thought it would be a blanket of pitch-black darkness and complete silence. Standard nonexistence. Whatever it was, he certainly didn’t expect to be faced by a yellow winged unicorn with glasses.

“Uh.” Fangs sputtered, very clearly at a loss for words. His eyes were widened and his jaw agape, but for very good reason. It seemed like yesterday when he saved Oliver from a mob of angry pengui- no, hold on. That wasn’t quite right. He was reminiscing his times with his old friend, Emerald, and exacting his revenge on her from his villain tower. Hehe. Villain tower. Wait. But that also wasn’t quite right, wasn’t it? 

“Oh golly, you must be so confused!” The brightly-colored mare neighed and threw her mane back. “Hey, my name is [̡̡̼̦̹̤̬̗̮̰̦̣̳̔̃̄ͤṞ̖̞͕̥̋ͥ̑͒͐ͭ̐͌͐ͤͣ̒̊̅͘͝E̵̾̅̉̓̊ͨ͛̔̔ͩ̈̃͊̎̌͟҉̢͕̠̭̩D̩͈͇̰̋ͥͨ̀̔͛̚͢͡A̵̸̡͚͇̞͔̠̘̠͕͉̹̺̖͈͉̰͉͇̜̬̐͋ͧ̅̐̔̓̏͌̒ͮͨ̂̐ͮ͠C̴̷̢͎͔̹̟̳͙ͩͤͭ̏ͬ̉̿ͥ̈́͌̏̚͜͟T̵̶͕̺̜̲̤̬͕̠͔͇̖̪͖͈̻̯̠̋̊ͫ̆̒̽͛͊͋͆ͧ͑͗̊ͫ͘͜͞E̷̢̫͓͚̩͉̘̠͉̲̳̻̬̒͒͌̇̔̃̔͆̾ͮ͜D͕̪̻͕̯̹͔̠̞͕̠̹ͬͣ̾̀́ͧ̎́ͣ̅̂̚͠]̶̱̯̗̳͖̳̭̣͓̠̺͈̩̲͌̌ͮ̃̄͘͟ͅ, and you’re dead.”

“I-I’m sorry, but I don’t think I caught that.” The dragon scanned his surroundings nervously, searching for a clue on where he was. The room he was in was absurdly grey and nondescript. Fangs struggled to describe it. A few drooping banners with “Happy Death Day!” and “Happy Not Being Alive Day!” emblazoned on them in turd-colored paint hung on the walls. If they could speak, they would probably plead for Fangs to end their misery. A few tables with nachos and a bowl of what looked to be strangely milky punch as well as a couple of stray chairs were at the middle of the room, but the lackluster decor wasn’t what caught Fangs’ attention.

It was the guests.

“Ah, it’s [̡̡̼̦̹̤̬̗̮̰̦̣̳̔̃̄ͤṞ̖̞͕̥̋ͥ̑͒͐ͭ̐͌͐ͤͣ̒̊̅͘͝E̵̾̅̉̓̊ͨ͛̔̔ͩ̈̃͊̎̌͟҉̢͕̠̭̩D̩͈͇̰̋ͥͨ̀̔͛̚͢͡A̵̸̡͚͇̞͔̠̘̠͕͉̹̺̖͈͉̰͉͇̜̬̐͋ͧ̅̐̔̓̏͌̒ͮͨ̂̐ͮ͠C̴̷̢͎͔̹̟̳͙ͩͤͭ̏ͬ̉̿ͥ̈́͌̏̚͜͟T̵̶͕̺̜̲̤̬͕̠͔͇̖̪͖͈̻̯̠̋̊ͫ̆̒̽͛͊͋͆ͧ͑͗̊ͫ͘͜͞E̷̢̫͓͚̩͉̘̠͉̲̳̻̬̒͒͌̇̔̃̔͆̾ͮ͜D͕̪̻͕̯̹͔̠̞͕̠̹ͬͣ̾̀́ͧ̎́ͣ̅̂̚͠]̶̱̯̗̳͖̳̭̣͓̠̺͈̩̲͌̌ͮ̃̄͘͟ͅ. Sorry, it’s hard to forget that new-agers like you don’t really care for old-one-speak.” Fangs jumped. He had forgotten that the mare was still there. She sighed, giving Fangs a judging look. “You should learn, you know. It could come in handy someday.” 

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy, but you haven’t really told me where I am.” Fangs raised a talon to his chin. Something about the guests seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t put a finger to it. The dragon spotted a plague doctor sitting in the corner, and a pink-furred… well, he couldn’t really tell what the being was. The guests seemed to come from all sorts of places. Wait. “Hold on, did you say I’m dead?”

“Yep!” The mare replied, keeping up her cheerful tone despite the sinister topic at hand. “You’re dead.”

“But I can’t be.” Fangs chuckled nervously. How could he be dead? He was still living and breathing. Talking. Doing things that he couldn’t have done if he was dead. ...Unless he was in some sort of afterlife.

“Listen, kid.” [̡̡̼̦̹̤̬̗̮̰̦̣̳̔̃̄ͤṞ̖̞͕̥̋ͥ̑͒͐ͭ̐͌͐ͤͣ̒̊̅͘͝E̵̾̅̉̓̊ͨ͛̔̔ͩ̈̃͊̎̌͟҉̢͕̠̭̩D̩͈͇̰̋ͥͨ̀̔͛̚͢͡A̵̸̡͚͇̞͔̠̘̠͕͉̹̺̖͈͉̰͉͇̜̬̐͋ͧ̅̐̔̓̏͌̒ͮͨ̂̐ͮ͠C̴̷̢͎͔̹̟̳͙ͩͤͭ̏ͬ̉̿ͥ̈́͌̏̚͜͟T̵̶͕̺̜̲̤̬͕̠͔͇̖̪͖͈̻̯̠̋̊ͫ̆̒̽͛͊͋͆ͧ͑͗̊ͫ͘͜͞E̷̢̫͓͚̩͉̘̠͉̲̳̻̬̒͒͌̇̔̃̔͆̾ͮ͜D͕̪̻͕̯̹͔̠̞͕̠̹ͬͣ̾̀́ͧ̎́ͣ̅̂̚͠]̶̱̯̗̳͖̳̭̣͓̠̺͈̩̲͌̌ͮ̃̄͘͟ͅ sighed. She moved closer to Fangs and placed a hoof on his head, which just looked wrong, because the mare was shorter than Fangs by several feet. “I’ve had this talk with many people like you over the years. We’re basically toys for a bunch of kids, and what do kids do when they get bored of their toys?”

“They… throw them out.” Fangs whispered. The realization hit him like a ton of  
bricks. His creators had simply gotten sick of him. He was their plaything. He had been shoved into billions upon billions of torturous situations simply for their own amusement. His memories. His experiences. They were all…

“Fake.” The mare finished for him. “You, Fangs Arachni, otherwise known as King ‘Disney Villain’, were originally from Universe A-3214. You were dead for a while. We had this talk.”

Fangs simply nodded in silence. He couldn’t bear to speak a single word. Everything [̡̡̼̦̹̤̬̗̮̰̦̣̳̔̃̄ͤṞ̖̞͕̥̋ͥ̑͒͐ͭ̐͌͐ͤͣ̒̊̅͘͝E̵̾̅̉̓̊ͨ͛̔̔ͩ̈̃͊̎̌͟҉̢͕̠̭̩D̩͈͇̰̋ͥͨ̀̔͛̚͢͡A̵̸̡͚͇̞͔̠̘̠͕͉̹̺̖͈͉̰͉͇̜̬̐͋ͧ̅̐̔̓̏͌̒ͮͨ̂̐ͮ͠C̴̷̢͎͔̹̟̳͙ͩͤͭ̏ͬ̉̿ͥ̈́͌̏̚͜͟T̵̶͕̺̜̲̤̬͕̠͔͇̖̪͖͈̻̯̠̋̊ͫ̆̒̽͛͊͋͆ͧ͑͗̊ͫ͘͜͞E̷̢̫͓͚̩͉̘̠͉̲̳̻̬̒͒͌̇̔̃̔͆̾ͮ͜D͕̪̻͕̯̹͔̠̞͕̠̹ͬͣ̾̀́ͧ̎́ͣ̅̂̚͠]̶̱̯̗̳͖̳̭̣͓̠̺͈̩̲͌̌ͮ̃̄͘͟ͅ said was still making rounds around his brain. His existence, what was it for? Was he truly utterly useless? Was he just another pawn in a scheme that would spa-

No, he had to keep listening.

“You stayed dead for years. But-” The mare drew her hoof back and smirked. “You lived. You somehow made it to Universe B-3214.


End file.
